How To Make A Battles Page
Here you'll learn how to make a page for a major battle that takes place in your book. Now this can't be like a minor battle, such as only two cats or something, this has to be war. ''Like the Great Battle or something. *Unless you have a specific name for the battle, just name it "Battle Against _____" *Write out: "The '''Battle Against _________ '''took place in ''(book title in italics) ''when _______________". For the last blank, just fill in who fought who. *Use Heading 2 to write "Description" *Use Heading 3 to write "Premise" **Under "Premise", just write what happened just before the battle. Not what lead up to it like moons before, just what happens immediately before the battle for the most part *Use Heading 3 to write "Overview" **Here just write a short summary of the battle. Keep it mostly vague; we get to the detailed stuff later *Use Heading 2 to write "Summary" *Use Heading 3 to write "Before the Battle" **Here is where you write what happened moons before to cause the battle, what led up to it, etc. rightup to just before the battle begins. *Use Heading 3 to write "The Battle Begins" **Here you write what happens at the very beginning of the battle, maybe the first few scenes. *From here, use Heading 3 to give the rest of the sections in the battle titles, and go into detail for what happens there. You have to be creative for this part; there is no sure answer here. You can right things like ''Helping ShadowClan, Another Enemy Approaches, Man Down! ''Whatever, so long as it fits. *Once you finish this, use Heading 3 to write "After the Battle", and basically write the immediate aftermath of the battle. Sometimes you can go out a few moons after the battle, if it's relevant. *Use Heading 3 to write "Deaths as a Result of the Battle", and use bullet points to list everyone who died during or immediately after the battle due to wounds. *Use Heading 2 to write "Characters that took part in the Battle" *Use Heading 3 to write "ThunderClan, WindClan, Rogues, etc." and use bullet points to list every single cat that was seen during the battle, even if just for a single sentence, or merely mentioned to be there and not seen. *Use Heading 2 to write "Quotes", and list some good quotes from the battle the same way you did for the books and character pages *Use Heading 2 to write "Trivia" and use bullet points to list some good trivia I'm not going to make an example because I don't have enough creativity right now, but if you don't understand, please view the Battle Against ThunderClan. Don't forget to add categories. Put in "Worlds and Events", "______'s Creations", "of the book it takes place in", "of the arc it takes place in", "Battles" So it might look something like this: ''World and Events, Sunshower58's Creations, The Final Farewell, A New Hope Arc, Battles Remember that it's case-sensative, so if you write "Sunshower58's Creations" for a different page, and "Sunshower58's creations" on this one, it comes out as two separate categories. Happy Creating! :) Category:How-Tos Category:Battles